The Lost Souls
by Marripossa
Summary: A girls death is more than the team can handle. Especially since she causes trouble everywhere and is a nuicance with an attitude. But when the Black Lanterns come in will the team just throw in the towel with her? Does she still have a chance?
1. past haunts

**_Piper's POV_**

I was outside a drug store which by the way I had just robbed. That's when I saw shadows flicker around me. Around the street on the side of the building and in the air. I knew they were after me but I didn't care. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice the Justice League arrive until it was to late.

As soon as I saw them I ran into an alley and didn't stop. They were all right behind me. So I may have ticked them off one time to many but that wasn't my fault they had it coming. It was midnight so I had a slight advantage but they were to close to miss me in the dark. Flash could have caught me by now but last time I saw him I may have put a spell on him so he couldn't move fast within 5 feet of me.

Right behind me was Hawk girl and Black Canary. Batman was right behind them. The others were either flying or on a roof top. Finally Green Lantern put a barricade around the next corner. Batman and Superman had the other closest exit. I looked around to find somewhere else to go but I was cornered.

Green Arrow grabbed my raggedy tan bag and held it up. "What's this?" he asked holding a firm grip on my shoulder.

"What does it look like dweeb. Or cant you read the labels?" I snarled. I was known for my bad attitude. I thought he might back slap me or something but he just mumbled.

They blindfolded me and pushed me into their jet. I could here them arguing about something but I coudnt hear very well. After a while we arrived. They took my blindfold off and I saw a large room with cave like walls and a large blue electronic circle on the ground. They said it was the cave. What a odd name.

"This is the Cave. You will stay here to rehabilitate yourself. The team will show you around. We will contact your parents about this new arraignment. " Superman explained. Good luck with that bub!

Before I could say anything a group of teens walked in wearing uniforms that looked like the Leagues. They sure did look strange. Red tornado walked up to them."Team this girl shall be staying in the cave for a while. You may how your identities." ** _(Beast Boy turned into Beast boy during the first season so I added him in)_**

I saw the boy in a yellow suit and red goggles stare at me. "What are you looking at four eyes.

I could sense the anger boil in this boy. He pointed at me and looked at the team. "We have to put up with this? since when does the League take in strays?"

"Names Piper. Not this." I growled. I glanced at the large white wolf behind him. Now all I could think of was: fur coat.

Batman walked up to a screen and started typing some things. "She wont be here long. We will alert her parents and get her things later on. They are probably worried. "

I rolled my eyes. "Cha right." Apparently the others heard because they all looked at me with confused expressions.

I glanced at the screen and saw a few pictures of me from a few years back. I stared at one in particular. It was me at age 10 five years ago. My brown hair was barley touching my shoulder unlike now where my hair is way past. Next to me a boy much older with green eyes and brown hair was giving me bunny ears in the picture. I hadn't seen my brother in a year.

I noticed the League was now looking at me. "What? I highly doubt they miss me one bit." After that the Team showed me to my room and locked me in. Great.

 _ **NEXT DAY NORMAL POV**_

Zatanna Connor Artemis and Dick were in Central City tracking down Piper's home. After about 10 minutes they finally found the address. Luckily there was a man in the yard. They walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Can we talk to you for a minute?" Dick asked being the closest to him.

The brown haired man about 19 years old put down his shovel and smiles, "Sure. Follow me to the back and have a seat."He led them to a few lawn chairs in the back of the house.

He sat back comfortably. "So my name's Jacob. What can I do for you?"

"It's about your sister Jacob." Zatanna started off.

He pointed to a girl about 21. "You mean Page? What did that girl do now?"

Page walked over to them. "Who are your friends?"

Zatanna glanced at the team who nudged her to go on. "Uh no not her. I meant Piper."

Jacob adjusted himself in his seat. Page seemed to get uncomfortable. "What about her. If this I a sorry for your loss thing you better get lost."

"No this isn't. We just came to collect some things for her." Conner looked warily at the two.

Page stopped him before he could say anything else. "Look bub. You think you can just take her stuff. Well if you lost a bet or something with her too bad. Some nerve you got to come asking for a dead persons stuff."

Jacob seemed to read the teens shocked expressions. "You didn't know did you? She died a year and a half ago. We don't know how."

Dick fixated his glasses at the house. "Are you sure she is dead and not just missing? Not to be rude or anything."

"No. They found her body and everything. I'm sorry but can you just go. Now." Jacob walked them to the front of the house.

 _ **Cave**_

Piper had been sitting on the couch by the kitchen/TV room ever since the team left. The League was worried for her. She then became worried when she heard the team was back. After a few minutes the League called her in. They took her to the mission room and sat down.

"Piper. The team says that you were supposed to be dead. How is that possible. If you can tell us what happened. What you remember." Wonder Woman said gently.

She nodded. "Sure that's fine..." She did not really want to talk about it. After that day a different side of her showed itself. She did not want to let her vunerable side get the best of her. Her head was faced down in her seat staring at her hands.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** _ **(Piper POV)**_

 _I was in the house and it was about 9:00. My brother told me it was a bad idea going out so late but I didn't listen. About an hour past and I was completely lost. I tried asking people but no one helped. It was bitter cold and it was too dark to see clearly. I could have sworn I was being followed to I tried to be in a populated area but it was too late. Every store was closed._

 _I stopped at a bus stop but after a while I saw a man in black standing outside the lamp post light circle. He as the one following me. I began running as fast as I can. He followed by slow walking. I ran to cross the street. Sadly I didn't see the black car coming at me because it blended with the area. It hit me dead on. Before I past out I saw the man standing there watching me. He made this happen. Later on._

 _I stood there staring at my murder. I was in some dark room. After the last past hours nothing was going right._

 _"Why would I help the man that cursed me this way?" I snarled. Something about being dead made me angry. It was probably because I was surrounded by shadow creatures. They inflict rage._

 _"Well my dear. Because I said so! You will be a ghost for now. Only other ghost may see you. After a while you will grow a body. Now you may serve me." He grinned. When is the last time he brushed his teeth?_

 _ **End Flash Back**_

She took a breath. "I got hit by a car."

"Yes but that doesn't explain why you are here now." Green Lantern noted.

She just shrugged. "Dun know. Are we done here?"

Superman sighed. "Fine go. We need to talk anyways." When she left he directed his attention to the League. "So what will we do with her?"

"Being on the streets really changed her." Hawk girl put some pictures up on the screen. "Look at this. Straight A's in school. Girl Scout. Junior Honor Society. Old folk home center. She was a angel. Makes you wonder what she is holding out."

 _ **Well please comment.**_


	2. Inner Demons

_**I do not own Young justice, The Bad Seed (movie) Or any Shakespeare sadly. I do own Piper. An I do own the shadow creatures. At least I have that!**_

 _ **Cave 10:68 AM Saturday**_

The entire team was waiting for the latest news. It was something about Piper but they didn't know what exactly. Apparently the league tried talking to her yesterday. Finally the League walked in with Piper. She was wearing her hair in two pig-tails.

Superman was the first to speak up. "Piper will get training and become part of the team. Also your first _official_ trip to the watchtower is in a few hours. For now training with Black Canary is mandatory."

While Superman was talking Piper managed to sneak of. After a few turns and dead ends she got to her room. She walked over to a crate and crossed her arms. "Ok I'm here. Now what do you want I'm busy."

A young boy with black hair and about the age 15 appeared sitting on the crate. "Oh my sweet petite Piper. Oh it pains me to tell you the news. Master tells better three hours too soon than 1 minute too late. Hell is empty but all the demons are here."

She glared at him. "Oh Kylo. Enough with your Shakespeare quotes. Just tell the old bat I am working on it. Now run along." She hissed. Even though they were good friends only because they were both ghost that was the only thing hey had in common.

"Ignorance is curse of God. You shall be wise to keep it within. Cowards die many times before their death. The valiant never taste death but once. Stop playing around. The boss needs his stuff soon. Either give in or go up in flames." He jumped of the crate.

She leaned on the wall and sighed. "I have it under control. Tell him I will get the League. When he says he wants their heads on a platter I say 'medium or well done'. But I cant do that. I want my freedom Kylo! Not to be working for some creep!"

"Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. Some have greatness thrust upon them. Which will be you? Parting is such sweet sorrow. I shall say goodbye till it be morrow." With that last quote he disappeared leaving her alone.

Piper never wanted to betray the team and she wasn't going to. She left her room and headed to the main room where the team was. Artemis walked up to her. "Hey the League told us about your uh... situation. Well it's nice to have you on the team."

"Like wise I'm sure." When Artemis turned around to see Wally gulfing down some chips Piper stuck her tongue out. He ran to a different room.

She followed Artemis to a room where Conner and Wally was. Megan was also there sitting on the couch. There was a small space between Conner and Megan but no one seemed to notice.

Piper walked over to a wall and sat down on the floor leaning against it. "Well if we're going to be friends I should at least know all of your names." she said looking at them.

They all turned to her surprised. M'gann spoke first. "Well mine is no secret. It's M'gann M'oorze. But outside the Cave it's Megan Morse."

"I am Conner Kent."

"Artemis Crock is both my real name and false name."

"I wont tell mine." Wally said earning a glare from everyone. "What? I don't know if we can trust this kid yet."

Artemis hit him upside the head. "His name is Wallace West but we call him Wally. Wallace is more fun though."

Piper nodded. "Nice to meet you all. By the way what's with the big flee-bag?"

Wolf lifted his head up but put it back down by Conner's feet. "That is Wolf. He is mixed with cobra venom making him bigger."

Piper stood up and began to leave the TV/ kitchen room. "Well I better go meet the rest of the team."

She walked into the main room and saw Robin and Zatanna in combat training while Aqualad and Red Arrow played foosball.

She decided to confront the boy's first. "Hello." The boy's glanced at her before returning to their game.

"Hello. Is there something you need Piper?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes actually. I was wondering what your names are. I mean you real names. So I can better get to know you."

"My name is Kaldur. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine. Well how about you?" he turned to Red Arrow.

"Roy Harper."

"OK." She walked away bumping the table slightly so Roy missed his shot. Neither boy knew she was the cause of it but she knew.

She headed over to Zatanna and Robin who just finished training. "Hi. What's your names?"

"I'm Zatanna."

Piper smiled. "I meant your real name silly."

Zatanna brushed some dust of her tuxedo outfit. "That is my name. Like Artemis our real names are our hero names too."

"My name is Dick Grayson." He bent down to pick up his bird-arang.

"OK" She quickly ran out of sight into one of the hallways. She hit her fist into a wall and mumbled under her breath. "I'm never being that nice again!"

Beast Boy and Rocket were walking down the hall talking. Piper just managed to jump into the nearest bathroom to avoid them. She walked up to the mirror. "Poor , poor team. They will soon realize that I am just like Rhoda in the movie The Bad Seed." Piper adjusted her hair. She took the ribbons out her braids. "One after one after one."

When she looked in the mirror she saw herself and also a shadow creature with horns peering over her. Bad influences were the shadow creatures. Bad influence's that turn good people to horrid beings that rely on themselves and themselves only. She wasn't fully possessed of course. Only half way. She was able to be nice at certain times and just down right psychotic.

Later that day Piper was watching TV while M'gann was making dinner. Conner was feeding Wolf his dinner. Question and Huntress were helping the League track some villains. The rest of the team were home except for Garfield who lived there with them.

Everything seemed calm. For now...


	3. going 1 going 2 Sold to personlity 2

After a while Piper went to her bedroom feeling bored. She sat own on her bed and remembered her favorite song. The one her mother always sung to her when she was about to go to bed. But then again that was 9 years ago.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face. When I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said , don't leave me here alone. But that's all dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our doors keep raging on. Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone... Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Just close your eyes._ _You'll be alright._ _Come morning light._ _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

"I let her go..." Piper whispered softly to herself. She sat up and got of her bed. "Well not anymore."

During dinner she and M'gann put some furniture in her room. When they were done the ceiling was navy blue with stars on it. It was the same with the wallpaper. The carpet was a bright white.

When she heard the zeta tubes sound she ran to go see the league almost running into Superman but no one noticed. When they finally noticed her they all had worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked noticing the tension in the room.

Batman was about to say something but Hawk girl put her hand on his shoulder signaling he shouldn't.

Black Canary walked up to Piper and put a hand on her shoulder. "Piper. It's your brother. He is in the hospital. Car crash."

She took a minute to process the information which only took 6 seconds. "I want to go see him." She stated firmly.

"We don't think..." Superman started.

"I want to go see him now!" Piper yelled making Conner Dick and Wally come out the next room.

"Fine. You three go with him." He said pointing to the boys that just walked in. "Kaldur you need to meet Aquaman in Atlantis for something."

The boys nodded and went of. They took sphere to go to the Royale Hospital in star city. They rode above the clouds so no one could see them.

Piper stared off the edge at the clouds underneath. "You know you have to check your selves in and go to his room."

"Why cant you check yourself in." Wally complained. He hated hospitals for many reasons.

She turned to the boys. "Because I am dead doofus. And because only you and the league can see me. Which is why the police has yet to catch me."

Dick, who was sitting next to her, rolled his eyes form behind his dark glasses. "Well he doesn't know us. What will we do then?"

"Obviously boy wonder you can think of something." She said annoyed. "You know what? Just do me a favor and stay away. I can go myself. Don't follows me." Her form began to flicker than disappear leaving the boys shocked and dumbfounded.

Piper arrived at a hospital in Central City and quickly ran into a unoccupied girls restroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a minute before sighing. A mist surrounded her.

When it disappeared she looked in the mirror again. A spunky orange-red haired girl with freckles and curls appeared. Piper walked out the restroom almost bumbing into a nurse. Piper said her apologies and quickly roamed around trying to find a room. She was happy that in this form people could see her.

After a few minutes of aimless walking she found room B18. She walked in to see a man in his early 40's laying on a hospital bed bandaged up.

She sat by his bed side an nudged him to wake up. "Sam. Sam wake up. It's me Sam."

Sam turned his head slightly to see the girl. " _Polka-dot?_ Polka-Dot?" Came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah. Its me. Polka-dot. I'm here dad. I'm here." She stood up remembering she wasn't supposed to be there. "Oh um. I'll make you comfortable. Anything you need. Food you need food? What about blankets? You gotta have those. Mom! Of course. Want me to call her. I can get her."

She wandered around turning on every light in the room and getting things straight. Even though the League wouldn't know how to find her she still had to be on high alert. Especially with him in the room.

"Polka-dot. Polka-dot. Stop." He commanded. He sat up as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead. And you are suppose to stay dead."

"I know but the league got involved and I heard you were in the hospital so I couldn't just sit there. By the way how are you?" She rambled avoiding the ghost subject.

"I am fine. I just got caught in the fire. It happens." He was a fire-fighter and he had got trapped in burning house.

Piper closed the windows and all the doors. "Look. Just go to bed. You are on bed rest. Get it? Bed. Rest. Sleep."

_Half an Hour later_

Dick and the leagues founders (Including Dinah and Oliver. Shayera is not here because her wings might be a dead give away) were arriving at the hospital in Central city and headed up to the desk.

"Excuse me miss. Have you seen a girl around here. Brown hair? Brown eyes. Yeigh high?" Clark asked the woman sitting at front desk.

She waited a minute then shook her head. "No sorry. Nobody like that has come in. But then again there was a red head girl walking around. She seemed to be around the height."

He waved and walked back to the group. "Thanks." He turned to the group. "She said no. But there is a girl around her age running around. Maybe she is in disguise?"

Diana gave him a stare. "Or maybe its just another kid visiting a family member or friend? We cant just go up to her."

"Or maybe we can." Bruce said smirking.

On floor 3 Piper was skipping around on the checkered tiles making sure not to touch the white ones. She often went to a nearby vending machine or just plain ran around until she got lost then had fun trying to find her way back.

That when she saw Diana walking towards her. "Hello. I am trying to find a girl about your age here. Have you seen her?"

Piper thought for a second then shook her head."Nope." She stated truthfully. She skipped down the hall before Diana could ask anymore questions. Piper slipped into a file room and walked up to a wall.

"No. I can do it. I promise. I just need more time." She said. To any mere person the was nobody there but to her there was a person standing right there with her. Piper walked over to a file cabinet and took out a piece of paper. She looked at it and nodded.

Quickly she stuck it in her pocket and snuck out the room. She went back to the room to see the league in their civvies waiting for her. "I must have the wrong room." She turned for the door.

"Wait a second ,Polka-dot." Bruce growled. They knew her name. This was trouble. "Start explaining."

Piper slowly turned around. Sam was still asleep. "Well I had to come see my dad. It was the only way."

Wally ,who was also there, shook his head in disbelief. "How is he your dad? We met your parents already! Which is it him or the other guy?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Both. Or neither. Sam was my first dad. My biological one. I died by drowning with him. Somehow during that I lost my memory. I was found and put up for adoption. I got a second chance at life." She decided not to mention by ghost.

"It wasn't until my adopted parents, the ones you met, I died. When I died the second time I got my memories back. This..." She motioned to her orange colored hair. "is how I had looked before I well died."

Oliver was the first to speak up. "Then how is there a coincidence that both him and your brother were in the hospital at the same time?"

"I might have used my powers to make my brother get into a accident." She said innocently.

"You could have got him killed! Don't you have a conscience!" Dick almost yelled.

Piper merely shrugged. "Nope. Lost that years ago. Sorry." She imagined herself with a halo and angel wings In front of the league then they disappeared and devil horns and a forked tail appeared. She hid a smirk at that thought.

* * *

 _ **I own nothing that this chapter may remind you of. If you know some of the movies or shows that may have made me do this chapter type a review. coodos if you get it right**_


	4. Mystery Demons

_**' =sarcastic**_

 _ **Italics with '= Thinking to self**_

 _ **italics= telepathic**_

 _ **I own nothing but Piper and the *****. Once you read the chapter you will understand what that is if you pay attention.**_

* * *

Piper was 'grounded' by the league and apparently forced to stay locked up in her room. A breeze filled the room even though their were no windows or fans. The lights flickered and went off.

Piper walked up to a wall and stared straight at it. "I know. I know. Kylo is no problem. I can take care of him. The league." She didn't finish.

The automatic door opened and all the caves electric things and lights shuttered off. It was of course the only way her 'imaginary' friend could communicate. The dark.

Piper followed a whispering sound down the hall. She stopped and turned at steel door. It opened and Piper stepped through. The computer was still on. She sat down in the chair and quietly typed sending data into a software chip. She took it out and put it her pocket.

She walked down the halls but was stopped by Superman. "What are you doing out your room?"

"None of your business." She growled starting to walk past.

He picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. She kicked him as hard as she could but he didn't even flinch. He dropped her off at her room and locked the door yet again.

That night while she slept a black mist crept into Piper's room. She heard a small creaking noise and sat up quickly. "Who is there?"

When no one answered she turned on her music player to the song "stay my baby" by Miranda Cosgrove. That's when the black mist rammed into her in a quick movement.

It morphed into a creature with two tails and black scales. Its body was more furry and slimy. Its head was skin. It had a snout and red eyes. Five rows of teeth and a forked tongue was tinted red. She could only guess what it was from. It had four legs with large claws and paws.

"The Critan..." she whispered horrified. She had heard legends of it but had never seen one. It pounced at her but she moved. She ran to grab something under her bed but it grabbed her by the legs. She was dangled upside down with the Critan squeezing hard. _'Please. Help me Oscuridad_. _Where are you?_ She thought to her imaginary friend. She sighed seeing he wasn't coming anytime soon. She broke from its grip with her pocket knife.

It howled it agony but wasn't giving up anytime soon. It turned into mist once again and entered her body. She sat up, her eyes now blood red.

In the main room Garfield ,Zatanna and Kaldur were standing talking about who was better; John Cena or Sin Cara, when Piper walked in. Or rather stumbled in. The three turned to look at her as she gripped the wall. Her eyes were going from a slight red color to brown ,her normal eye color, again. Garfield gave her a confused look. "Hey Piper. You OK?"

She gave a weak "Help me." in response then fell to the floor unconscious. Garfield ran over and tried shaking her awake. "Zatanna go find help!" he yelled to Zatanna.

 _ **Garfield's POV**_

 _ **Med Ward**_

Piper lay on a bed in the Med Ward of the Cave after collapsing earlier. Me Question and Batman were the only ones other than her in the room. "No illness? No injuries? No things in the immune system? What caused this?" Question questioned.

"I don't know but I think we might find something in her bedroom. Come on." Batman left the room with Question behind him.

Feeling alone I grabbed Piper's hand with both of mine. During these days she has been here whenever I talked to her she would say things like:" go away toad", or "Leave me alone freak". But I still didn't give up on being her friend.

"Piper. You have to come back to us. You cant give up." I sighed. The video camera's was strictly for viewing. It had no sound. So I was in the clear. "Look. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can. You put up this bag girl act. But I know its just a front. You don't mean any of that. I know it. You don't have to be hide your fears."

Suddenly the lights went out. I stood up ,just about to morph into a anima with night vision like a owl or a bat. Before I could something grabbed my legs and pulled me under the bed.

 _ **Batman's POV**_

 _ **Piper's Room**_

Question and I were in Pipers room looking for any sign that caused Piper's sudden coma. I think we had enough. There were scratches along the floor wall and furniture. A pocket knife was in the middle of the room. Hidden in the corner I saw a red ruby. I went to pick it up and put it in one of my belt compartments.

"Now do you have enough information?" I asked Question as he lifted a piece of what seemed to be a wad of black skin and fur.

He put it in a plastic bag and looked at me. "No. Whatever caused a mess like this is pure dangerous. And the only person who knows a bit about what it is, is in a trance of oblivion."

I rolled my eyes behind my domino mask. "Have you called Dr. Fate? Martian Manhunter? Wildcat?" I asked. Some hero had to know some way around this.

He shook his head and headed towards the bed. "None are around. I was going to call... What could Wildcat do?" He finally took what I said into thought. Wildcat. Me, Canary and many other hero's mentors. He was one of the first heroes. He was very old but still had a few punches left in him.

"Maybe one of his _in_ famous smoothie shakes can snap some sense into her." I chuckled. And so did Question. His smoothies may have tasted good for him it was like poison for others. It made Superman puke a few hours after having one.

I glanced under her bed. There was a small box. It was locked.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 ** _Med Ward_**

Pipers blood red eyes flew open as Garfield disappeared under the bed. She rose of the bed and stood where her friend stood recently. Her outfit morphed into a deep red tank with a black choker trailing from the shirt to her neck. Her shoes changed from flats to red knee high boots. Lastly black denim shorts finished off the outfit.

Sneaking through the halls ,she went to each room caking any one she past fall into a deep sleep.


	5. The story of how i died

_**Robin's POV**_

"Wake up. Wake up fool!" I head a girl yelling at me as I woke up from my coma. I looked up to see Piper holding a sword. And it was pointed at me.

"W-what's going on. Piper?" I was utterly confused. And I had a headache.

She kicked my in the chest making me fall back. "Quiet! I'll make sure you have a painful death." Wait what!

"Piper you don't have to do this. You don't have to kill." I tried to talk her out of this.

"Yes. Yes I do Dick." I could see her hand shaking along with the sword.

"Look okay. I get it. You..." She cut me off.

"No! No! You don't get anything! I have to do this!"

"Why Piper? Who is making you?" Was she being controlled?

"This. This creature. It's making me. I have to do this." It looked as if she was close to tears.

"Piper..."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"Why? It is your name isn't it?" For the first time since I met her she was almost weak emotionally. She didn't answer so I continued. "Fight it. You have to live your life."

She scoffed. "Life? What life? I died young! I didn't get to live my life! I..."

This time I cut her off. We were both yelling. "So what! Your here now! You eat. You grow! You get hurt! So what's stopping you from living! You just refuse to live! Get your sorry butt out of the dirt and stop wallowing in your own self pity!"

She gave me a far off look before a dark mist came off of her and flew away. Piper collapsed into my arms and the area around me started to disappear. I notice a few feet away from me the rest of the team were starting to regain consciousness.

And as did Piper. The team gathered around us. Superboy grabbed Piper from the back of her shirt and held her up. "What did you do?" He growled angrily.

"Supes. Ease up. She was being controlled. Not her fault." I defended her. Don't ask me why. She treated everyone like dirt ever since she got here.

She was still pretty weak and having that 'thing' I her must have taken a lot of energy just to speak her own words.

We had no choice but to leave her here while we went to go to the league. Apparently they were fighting a monster.

And losing.

* * *

 ** _Metropolis_**  
 _Piper POV_

At least 10 or so minutes after the team left did I start to regain strength. I new that everyone was in danger of he Cretin. They didn't know how to destroy it. I did.

Right outside the Daily Planet the heroes were battling a foe the could not beat. And here I was. About to actually save the people who I sought to hate? Man I must have been out of my mind.

Despite my best wishes I jumped down from the top of the Daily Planet and behind the Cretin. Oh I am so dead. I held my hand out towards the sky and called out to them using their oath. My thoughts drifted to the night of my demise to the moment the Cretin took my. By the time the beast finally noticed me a black object had already fell from the sky into my hands. The Cretin got ready to strike me dead.

 _'The blackest night falls from the skies_  
 _The darkness grows as all light dies_  
 _We crave your hearts and your demise_  
 _Be my black hand_  
 _ **The dead shall rise!'**_

I chanted. Suddenly I was engulfed my black mist and then

...nothing...

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Suddenly a black light surrounded the entire block then disappeared as quick as it came. Batman was first to realize that the creature was gone. In its place was Piper laying motionless on the ground. He ran over and checked her pulse only to step back in shock.

Wonder Woman and Superman flew over to him as the others quickly regained themselves after the shock of things. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer.

Green Arrow and Black Canary looked at him in shock. Flash noticed the girl in front of him. "Hey when did she get here? Bat? Bats what happened?" He asked trying to snap him out of it. He just stared at Piper.

Finally Canary bent down and felt her pulse and gasped. "She...She's dead." The others eyes went wide. Arrow broke the silence. "Again?" The result was getting elbowed in the ribs.

* * *

 _ **This is not the end, but the beginning...**_

 _ **And yes she is dead.**_

 _ **I am so mean. : )**_


	6. Who the ARE you?

The league planned a small funeral for Piper. Right outside the cave they buried her beneath a tree. In the grotto she got a holographic image of her sticking out her tongue with her hands on her hips. Not many really liked her but she still saved them.

"How is it possible that the creature disappears and she appears in its place?" Wonder Woman asked from her place at the U shaped table in the watchtower. "What if she was the creature?"

Robin just shook his head. "Not possible! We saw it leave her body before then!" He had no idea why he was defending her after she glued his costume to a wall...

"Then for now this remains unsolved." Batman decided.

* * *

 _ **6 YEARS LATER**_

"There has been some strange meteor showers lately in a forest in the outskirts of Star City. Now there is some seismic activity. A small team will go out and figure out what's going on. Alpha team is Nightwing, Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Miss Martian." Batman told them as they started towards the bio ship.

10 minutes later they arrived in a small secluded clearing of grass surrounded by trees. In the middle of it was a large rock with burn marks all over it. Blue Beetle started to use a blue laser from his suit to cut it open. Miss Martian used her powers to lift a teenage boy with singed clothes out of it and onto the ground.

The rock started to dissipate into the air as the boy stirred awake. "Twok! Hytee. Hytee. Kise solt Keiri. Kise solt Keiri! Twok! Twok!" He yelled in his coma. His arms waved in the air as if he was trying to fight someone. Such as Garfield.

"Zatanna don't you have a spell to calm this guy down?" Garfield yelled over the older mans shouts. She nodded and said one under her breath. The man fell into a sleep allowing the others to haul him back to the cave.

* * *

"How is he? Who is he?" Dick asked as they watched the man mumble in his sleep. They had placed him in the Med Ward with some anesthetic but that wore off within five minutes of it.

"I know him. Or at least his race. In English its called the Crescent Tribe. A peaceful and calm race." M'gann explained with a deeply worried look on her face as she watched the security cameras from the training room.

Batgirl lit up at this news. "Do you think you could tell us some things about him. Like what he is saying what city the Crescent Tribe is in?"

She shook her head at the misunderstanding. "No. I mean his planet is the Crescent Tribe. Its about 3 to 6 galaxies away. Their moon is blue and each planet is a tribe. As far as I know their ruler is a god or something and they generally don't have wars."

"Well for now we should call it..." Nightwing was cut off as the man they found stumbled in looking as if he was drunk.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. But how is sorrow sweet? Ha!" He mumbled to himself. He quickly saw the others in the room and straitened himself out. He had black hair and green eyes that looked like a wolf's.

"Oh, hello. My name's Kylo. I am 15 and have been for many years now actually. I was looking for someone when my ship was attacked but as always I managed to slip away!" He said proudly. He maybe a teen but he still acted like a typical 8 year old. Before anyone else could respond he started talking again, his smile not once faltering.

"This is a picture of her. Isn't she a angel." He took out a picture of a girl with black hair and showed the team. It was the one and only.

Piper.

Garfield let out a sigh before looking Kylo in the eye. "Sorry. She died 5 years ago."

"I know. But technically she was dead long before that you know. But anyways like the last couple of her infamous deaths she is still alive. Her and her friends raided my planet and the people... me and my pals were the last survivors." For once his smile disappeared as he looked at the ground. 2 seconds later his head popped back up smiling. "So are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

 _ **Yes yes I know. VERY short but I just wanted to through the time lapse out there you know? Well if you were paying attention Kylo appeared in the second chapter. And Piper is as you may or may not have guessed...**_

 _ **Maybe or maybe not dead. Ha! Please comment or if I don't get enough viewers I will discontinue this story. I did it once with another story and I will do it with this. you have been warned.**_


End file.
